fantasy_of_worldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Azalea Zinnia
Personality Azaela is wide eyed and curious at heart. She adores the outside world and what it brings. A lover of all things beautiful, she'll spend her adventuring days often taking pictures of the scenery and plantlife on her journeys. She loves the history and learning about the years of old. Because of this, she has an infatuation with humans and is very interested in them. She'll often try and get information about them and, if she meets any humans, she'll ask them about the past to see if they know anything. She is quite feminine and very polite, always trying to be as nice as she can to others. Due to her compassionate nature, she loves every compliment she can get and will always be looking for someone to love. She loves to dance, especially to funk, and will always be the first on the dancefloor at a party (she refrained from using Dancer as her class in order to look more professional). Backstory Azalea grew up sheltered and protected heavily by her parents. Due to her fragile nature, she was made sure to have people around her constantly in case she was ever harmed. She was trained from a young age to harness her powers to help others and to help the world flourish. As well as that, she was put into private schools for education and practising her powers. She became very dependent on the people around her but simultaneously wanted to explore the world around her. Her lack of many interactions with people outside her family and educators lead her to yearn for exploration. She had admired those in The Guild yet didn't know much about them. All she knew is that they got to explore and do tasks and that was all she needed to know for her to become obsessed with the idea. When she turned 15, she packed her bags and escaped from the house one late night and went out in search of The Guild. The moment she enrolled, she felt free and that euphoria has continued onward til this day. Adventurer Stats Class Chosen: Botanist Weapon Description: Her magic is her weapon, able to grow and utilise plant life in both her daily life and in attacks, including the plants sprouting from her own being. Anytime, anywhere, she'll be able to grow plantlife. For weaponry, spiked plants are always a go-to as well as vines. Even better, spiked vines! Growing large trees can take a lot of time and a lot of power, it'll make her quite tired and even exhausted depending on the size of said tree. Nonetheless, she can grow things relatively quickly due to her training and is an expert on all things plants. She may use poisonous flowers and berries to her advantage. Additionally, she has spike-studded boots to help pack a punch into her kicks. Armor Description: She requires a lot of armour in order to keep herself safe, she is quite fragile and thus wears protective metal plates over her chest, her kneecaps and elbows when going around adventuring. When in actual fights, she'll use a metal helmet as well. Category:User Character Category:Adventurer